


Friday, August 9th,  2013

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gen, I really like Anime, Pre Jaegers and Kaiju, Will follow canon so pre-angst I guess?, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief scenes from the character's lives on Friday 8/9/13, the last day of normalcy.<br/>Each "chapter" is a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yancy Becket & Raleigh Becket

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Jaegercon 2013 gift exchange.  
> Each ficlet is a stand alone and more will be added as the muse strikes.  
> This are my imaginings of what live would have been like before, I have not read Tales from Year Zero yet.

Friday, August 9th, 2013. 3 pm, Pacific Time Zone

Yancy Becket sat at the kitchen table with a pen, paper, store fliers and Stanford orientation packet spread out over his half of the table, Raleigh smirking at the other end. 

“I am so turning your room into a video game playing den, with a mini fridge and the best gaming hook up ever.”

Yancy looked up from his ‘I going to college and need to trick out my room’ list. 

“And I am going to be hip deep in gorgeous college ladies so who wins?” He smirked back at his younger brother and turned his attention back to the flyers. 

His parents had given him at budget but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream of the 30 inch tv.

One of the proudest days of his life was getting the acceptance letter from Stanford and he couldn’t wait to go. He and his parents were going to Target in the morning to pick up some things at the back to school sale and the rest would have to wait until he was in California. 

He could feel Raleigh staring at him from across the table. “What?” 

Raleigh shifted in his seat and mumbled.

“I’m sorry I don’t speak Raleigh mumble.”

Releigh glared at him and said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t want you to forget me.” He looked down at the table, fingers picking at the edge.

Yancy frowned, reached over and smacked his brother on the head. “Dude. You are an annoying little brother but you are my annoying little brother and that isn’t going to change just because I am in California and you are here in Alaska.” He saw Raleigh smile. 

“Okay, enough with the click flick moment. Wanna come shopping with us tomorrow? Help me get some cool swag for my room?”

Raleigh grinned. “Totally dude. I want to get some cool swag for my new gaming room.”

Yancy grinned. Tomorrow was going to be awesome.


	2. Chuck Hansen and Herc Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Herc the day Before.

2\. Chuck and Herc Hansen. 5 am Australia Eastern Standard Time

9 year old Chuck Hansen knelt on the couch, face pressed to the glass of the window waiting for his father to come home. 

“Chuck, his flight won’t get in for another 4 hours.” His mom yawned and leaned against the door frame. 

“Mum!! He promised to be home. And he promised to take me to see Despicable Me 2, today!” He whined not taking his face from the glass. 

Angela sighed came over and raked an hand through his hair. 

“And he will but he has to get here first, billy lid.” 

Chuck sighed. He missed his Da. Herc had been away on a mission for the Air Force for too long. His leave would begin today. 

A car pulled up in front of the house in the darkness of the early morning. It was too dark for Chuck to see the color of the car but the outline of the figure unfolding himself from the door was clear. Chuck shrieked and hit the floor running. He zipped through the living room and torn through the door shouting 

“DA! DA! DA!” He hurled himself across the lawn and into his father’s waiting arms. 

“There’s my lad. What are you doing up so early?” He father’s arms tightened around him and he sighed with happiness.

“I was waiting for you.”

Herc pressed his cheek against his son’s blonde hair and smiled at Angela as she stood next to him. He had a great week of leave ahead of him.


	3. Mako Mori and her Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and her Mother, the day Before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sailor Moon. That is the only reason I have Mako liking it too. I had to google the Japanese terms for mother.

3\. Mako and Her Mother. 

Mako Mori sat in her room putting a Sailor Moon puzzle together. She was almost done with the edges and then she would start filling in the edges. She loved Sailor Moon and could wait to add this one to her collection of finished puzzles. The inner Senshi posed with each transformation pen. They were so brave, saving the world. 

“Mako! It’s time to go!” Her mother called from the foyer.

Mako frowned but stood. She would finish the puzzle when she got home. 

She skipped into the hallway and grabbed her shoes. When she put them on, they hurt.

“Oka*, my shoes hurt!” Her mother frowned down at her and knelt, feeling the toe.

“I guess you have out-grown them. We’ll go to the store on our way home to get a new pair.” Her mom patted her on the head as she stood. “You are growing up to be quite the young lady.”

Mako grinned. “Can they be shiny? And red? I want them to look like Sailor Moon’s boots." 

Her mom smiled. “We’ll have to see what the store has.”

Mako winced as she walked out the door with her Mom but smiled thinking about her possible new red shiny shoes. 

“Oka, when I grow up, I want to save the world just like Sailor Moon!” She puffed up her chest as she stood waiting for her mom. 

Her mom chuckled as she locked the door. 

“The world doesn’t need saving like that, but I believe you will be able to do whatever you set your mind on.” 

Mako scowled. ‘I will save the world,' she thought, 'I will.’

End.  
*Mom, informal


	4. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt the night Before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I loved Gundam Wing? The only thing you need to know about Gundams is that they are big robots piloted by a single person.

4\. Newton Geiszler

Newton ‘call me Newt’ Geiszer stared at the sketches in front of him trying to decide. He was finally going to get his tattoo tomorrow and we wanted to be sure. He had wanted one for years but between his studies at MIT and then teaching there he hadn’t had the time. But now he was determined and he had a couple weeks before the semester started and the routine of experimenting and teaching kicked in. 

He loved the experimenting and the learning but he could do without the teaching. At 24 he was barely older than the students he was supposed to be teaching and he didn't command the respect his older colleges did. He was younger than his colleges and despite trying to fit in with them, he just didn't. So he was done trying. 

He flipped through the pages again weighing each. He wanted a mecha from one of his favorite manga and he wanted it on his forearm. He stared at the sketches of Gundams and their pilots and settled on one. Deathscythe and Duo would do for the first. Eventually he wanted all five. But he would start with Deathscythe. The black and white mecha was sleek and beautiful and Newt wanted so badly to build a working version of it. He couldn’t quite get the theoretical math right. He needed someone a little more based in mathematics, someone to do the math so that he could apply it to the engineering. But he had yet to find that person . 

It was a problem for another day. Tonight he grinned, leaned back into his couch and turned on the dvd player. It was time to re-watch the 1998 version of Godzilla and root for the monster as it torn New York apart.


End file.
